The Good Dinosaur
The Good Dinosaur is an American 3D computer-animated adventure comedy-drama film produced by Pixar Animation Studios and released by Walt Disney Pictures. It was released to the cinemas in the USA on 25 November 2015.The Good Dinosaur at Box Office Mojo The film stars Raymond Ochoa, Jack Bright, Sam Elliott, Anna Paquin, A. J. Buckley, Steve Zahn, Frances McDormand, Jeffrey Wright, and Marcus Scribner. Bob Peterson, who came up with the idea for the story, directed the film until August 2013. In October 2014, Peter Sohn was announced as the new director. The film, along with Inside Out, marks the first time that Pixar has released two feature films in the same year. The Good Dinosaur had its premiere on November 10, 2015 in Paris, and had its general release in the United States on November 25, 2015. Plot In an alternate timeline in which Earth was never hit by an impact event and dinosaurs never became extinct, a young Apatosaurus named Arlo loses his father in a tragic accident. One day, Arlo falls into a river and gets knocked out by a rock, finding himself far away from his home. While trying to find a way back to the Clawed-Tooth Mountains, he befriends a human caveboy that he names Spot. Cast Video game A figure for Spot was released for Disney Infinity 3.0 on November 3, 2015, in addition to four power discs representing Arlo, Nash, Butch, and Ramsey. The Good Dinosaur will be theatrically released on November 25, 2015. Before the rescheduling from 2014 to 2015, a Monsters University short film titled Party Central was set to accompany the film, but was instead shown with the theatrical release of Muppets Most Wanted. In April 2015, it was announced that a new Pixar short, Sanjay's Super Team, directed by Sanjay Patel will be shown in front of The Good Dinosaur instead. The film's teaser trailer was released on June 2, 2015 and the first official trailer was released on July 21, 2015. The film received an exclusive run at The Grand Rex in Paris a week before its U.S. and European premiere. Critical response Early reviews have been generally positive. On Metacritic, the film has a score of 76 out of 100, based on 4 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Creationism Creation Museum CEO and President Ken Ham has spoken out against the upcoming Disney Pixar film "The Good Dinosaur," which he said is likely to have evolution themes (Only one snake with legs for five seconds). Ham also said that even though some find the idea "ridiculous," there is "plenty of evidence" to show that dinosaurs and man once lived together. In a blog post on his Answers in Genesis website earlier this week, Ham commented on the upcoming "The Good Dinosaur" movie, about a relationship between a human boy and a dinosaur, which is set to be released in November. Ham noted that it's rare that Hollywood portrays dinosaurs and humans living together, but said that that the film's trailer exposes its "evolutionary presuppositions." "The idea that an asteroid impacted Earth and wiped out the dinosaurs 65 million years ago is an idea that flows from an evolutionary way of thinking and that uses an evolutionary timeline. Although the trailer was brief, it seems likely that the final cut of the movie will contain evolutionary content," Ham states. "And, unfortunately, this new film will be watched by many children and will only reinforce evolutionary ideas about the history of Earth. Even though it's a fiction, nonetheless it will buttress the false beliefs about dinosaurs that children are taught through much of the media and education system." Ham, whose organization supports a literal interpretation of Genesis and rejects the idea that the Earth is billions of years old, further argues in the articles that there is "plenty of evidence that dinosaurs and mankind once lived together." Species *Acrocanthosaurus (cut) *Alexornis *Ankylosaurus (cut) *Apatosaurus *Avisaurus *Bison latifrons *Blapsium *Caudipteryx *Caulkicephalus *Deinosuchus - (mentioned as croc) *Didelphodon *Diplodocus *Enantiornis *Entoptychus *Geosternbergia (cut) *Gobiconodon *Hesperocyon *Holmesina *Hylonomus *Ichthyornis *Ludodactylus *Milleretta *Nyctosaurus *Palaeothyris *Paramacellodus *Parasaurolophus *Petrolacosaurus *Stegosaurus - (mentioned as Steggos; cut) *Styracosaurus *Tetrapodophis *Triceratops (cut) *Tyrannosaurus rex *Velociraptor Gallery Butch Render.png Nash and ramsey the good dinosaur.jpg Good Dinosaur petrolacosaurus.jpg Forrest Woodbush.png Maxresdefault - 2019-12-05T211635.040.jpg Raptors Render (1).png The good dinosaur velociraptor 2 by jd1680a-d9rdu4w.jpg Thunderclap 1.png Downpour.png Coldfront.png Frostbite.png Windgust Transparent Background.png Good-dinosaur-disneyscreencaps com-848.jpg Good-dinosaur-Paramacellodus.jpg TetrapodophisTheGoodDinosaur.png Redsnakesdefeat.png Redsnakeheadbutt.png The Good Dinosaur Small Figure Spot and Petrolacosaurus.jpg Trivia * This is the first Disney and Pixar film that features feathered dinosaurs. References Category:Animated film Category:Film Category:Movies